This study focuses on community mental health strategies that may be employed to deal with problems of family breakdown and disorganization. In the study, innovative practice strategies, which involve preventive community level interventions will be diffused to mental health practitioners. Alternative diffusion methods will be used in selected cities and an assessment will be made to ascertain those methods which foster greater utilization of community oriented strategies. Through monitoring this process, a compilation will be made of promising community programs which emphasize preventive work in the family service area. These program approaches, utilizing what were found to be more effective diffusion methods, will be disseminated to practitioners in two mental health service delivery systems. The process and problems of nationwide diffusion will be examined at the same time.